In recent years, a semiconductor micro-analysis chip with micro flow channels formed on an Si substrate is proposed to detect microparticles in a sample liquid flowing in the channels with high sensitivity. In this analysis chip, electrodes must be provided with the micro flow channels or with reservoirs for charge (discharge) of the sample liquid those are engraved on the Si substrate. The electrodes are drawn out from the bottom surface of the micro flow channels or of the reservoir to the substrate surface. In this case, a step-disconnection of the electrode when the electrode is drawn out is a problem.